Kisahku
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Wanita yang kusayangi, Ayah, dan sumpahku pada mereka. PRINCESS. Sei Rane, Olivia Monica. Angst.


**Disclaimer: **Princess miliknya Seung Won Han, tapi aku ngarep kalo Bi'I, Freyja, Biyon, dan Hiro adalah milikku *ngarep.

**Warning: **IC, canon, angst, random, Typo (s), plothole (s).

**Summary: **Wanita yang kusanyangi, ayah, dan sumpahku pada mereka.

.

.

"Sei… Sei… Jadi aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama Sei," Wanita cantik di depanku tersenyum begitu lembut. Kedua mata itu menatapku dengan sendu, berbeda dengan semua tatapan yang aku dapatkan selama hidupku. Ah, tidak. Ayah juga menatapku seperti itu. Tapi yang paling membuatku tersentuh adalah kenyataan bahwa namaku bisa terdengar begitu indah keluar dari mulutnya. Begitu berbeda ketika dia yang menyebutnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kamu Sei Rane, bukan?" Ujarnya cemas ketika hanya mendapatiku yang terpaku. Aku mengangguk dan kulihat kelegaan dari raut wajah cantiknya. Aku tersenyum melihat dia mengenalkan bayi laki-laki yang ada di pangkuannya. Bayi berambut pirang itu bernama Scoty, katanya.

"Sei…" aku menoleh padanya, ternyata dari tadi aku melamun. "nama seperti alunan musik, indah…" tidak nyonya, anda salah. Namaku terdengar berbeda ketika kau yang menyebutnya. Orang-orang memanggil nama Rane tanpa ada rasa. Hanya Rane. Rane anak dari Jay Rane. Rane, seorang anak dari pengawal Tuan Scoty. Seorang anak yang tumbuh di balik punggung ayahnya ketika peperangan.

"Jadi, Sei akan menemani Scoty bermain di kastil, ya? Aku rasa berbahaya untuk anak usia lima tahun ikut dalam perang." Bayi bernama Scoty turun dari pangkuan wanita cantik itu dan merangkak ke arahku. Aku terdiam, tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa. Aku… belum pernah disambut sehangat ini selain oleh ayah.

"Sapa Scoty, Sei…" aku memandang Nyonya Olivia sejenak, dia tak keberatan aku menyentuh bayinya. Aku duduk di lantai, membiarkan Tuan Muda Scoty naik ke atas pangkuanku.

"Tuan Muda Scoty…" ujarku pelan. Aku menoleh ke arah Nyonya Olivia ketika kudengar tawa kecilnya yang sejak hari itu menjadi suara penenangku. "Scoty menyukaimu, Sei…" aku tersenyum pada bayi berambut pirang di pangkuanku.

.

Aku melihat Nyonya Olivia begitu bahagia dan sepertinya dia mengajari Tuan Muda Scoty untuk memanggilnya mama.

"Ma~ma~~" ah, barusan itu Tuan Muda Scoty menyebut kata mama, kan?

Aku… juga… "Mama…" tanpa sadar keluar kata terlarang itu dari mulutku. Kulihat Nyonya Olivia dan dayang pribadinya terkejut.

"Hei, kau bocah! Lancang sekali kau memanggil Nyonya dengan sebutan mama! Bocah tak tahu diri, kau itu cuma bocah piatu yang kebetulan saja Nyonya kasihan padamu! Kau itu cuma anak pengawal Tuan Tore!" dayang jelek itu memaki-maki diriku. Aku menunduk sedih, aku hanya ingin…

"Tak apa-apa…" aku merasakan sepasang tangan hangat merangkum wajahku dan membawaku untuk menatap wajah cantiknya. "…tak apa-apa. Jangan marahi dia Posha… Dia hanya ingin memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan mama, tapi wanita yang mestinya dia panggil mama sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Tak apa, Sei boleh memanggilku mama…" Nyonya Olivia menarik tubuh kecilku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak berani membalas pelukannya, tidak berani. Seperti inikah rasanya dipeluk seorang ibu?

"Tapi Nyonya Monica jangan lupa tentang status Anda, sebaiknya tidak ada yang melihat hal ini." Dayang Posha mengingatkan Nyonya Olivia.

"Aku percaya padamu, Posha…"

.

Meski aku masih kecil dan belum genap berusia sepuluh tahun, aku tahu kalau ada yang aneh di kastil. Ayah dilarang mengajariku ilmu beladiri lagi. Suatu pagi, ketika aku mengambil kayu bakar untuk perapian, aku melihat ayah mengajari Tuan Muda Scoty bermain pedang. Aku termangu di balik jendela besar ruangan kerja Tuan Tore, namun tidak lama karena setelah itu Tuan Tore muncul dan menghardikku untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

.

Aku tahu ada yang terjadi pada Nyonya Olivia. Dia tidak mau keluar dari kamar pribadinya, dia juga tidak mau makan. Aku sedih. Ketika aku membawa kayu bakar ke dapur kastil, aku mendengar para pelayan membicarakan kejadian malam tadi. Tuan Tore mendatangi kamar Nyonya Olivia dan memaksa untuk memberinya keturunan lagi. Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, beraninya dia menyiksa Nyonya, bukankah Nyonya sudah melahirkan Tuan Muda Scoty sebagai penerusnya?

Malam itu aku berniat menyusup ka kamar Nyonya Olivia, aku ingin melihat keadaannya, tapi sosok di depan kamar nyonya Olivia menghentikan langkahku. Refleks aku bersembunyi di balik guci besar yang ada di koridor.

"Aku mohon buka pintunya, Nyonya!" Ayahku, Jay Rane mengetuk keras-keras daun pintu kamar. Aku memperhatikan wajah pria yang aku kagumi itu, wajah dengan ekspresi seperti itu hanya sekali kulihat. Wajah cemas dan frustasi ayah ketika punggungku terkena sabetan pedang di medan perang lima tahun lalu, penyebab utama Nyonya Olivia mengasuhku dan menyuruhku menemani Tuan Muda Scoty bermain.

"Aku mohon buka pintunya Nyonya! Nyonya, aku mohon buka pintunya! Jangan membuatku gila dan menghancurkan pintu ini!" Satu tendangan keras dari ayah menyebabkan daun pintu bergetar, namun tidak roboh.

Tak lama terdengar suara kunci diputar, daun pintu terkuak. Ya Tuhan… Bukan hanya Ayah yang syok melihat keadaan nyonya Olivia, aku juga tidak menyangka Tuan Tore akan menyiksa istrinya seperti itu. Kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat ketika Nyonya Olivia menghambur ka dalam pelukan ayah, mereka menangis dalam ketidakberdayaan.

.

Malam yang bersalju, aku terbangun ketika kudengar suara derit pintu, aku melangkah dan mengintip. Nyonya Olivia berusaha meyakinkan ayah agar tidak pergi menerima tugas dari Tuan Tore. Dia bilang perang itu hanyalah jebakan untuk membunuh ayahku. Kulihat dia memohon-mohon, tapi ayah menolak dengan alasan keselamatanku dan nyonya.

"Kalau begitu… malam ini saja, perlakukan aku seperti seorang istri yang sesungguhnya… malam ini sebelum…" Nyonya Olivia melepas mantel bulunya.

Ayah mendekatinya dan memeluknya, "meskipun seluruh dunia mengutukku, meskipun api neraka membakarku, malam ini Tuhan… biarkan aku memiliki wanita ini…"

Aku menutup pintu kamarku rapat-rapat.

Tuhan… biarkan orang-orang yang aku sayangi bahagia…

.

Adik Tuan Muda Scoty telah lahir, putri yang sangat cantik bernama Hazel. NYonya Olivia sering menyuruhku untuk menggendong dan mengajak berbicara bayi cantik itu.

"Namanya Hazel, Sei… kau harus menjaganya sepenuh hati," ujar nyonya ketika kami keluar kastil dan berjalan-jalan di pemukiman penduduk.

Aku menatap wajah Putri Hazel, dia mirip dengan…

.

Malam itu aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ayah kembali dari medan perang seorang diri tanpa pasukannya setelah tidak ada kabar lebih dari lima musim. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ayah malah diikat dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah. Akupun juga bernasib serupa. Nyonya Olivia berontak dan memohon-mohon kepada Tuan Tore agar melepaskan ayah dan aku. Tapi tidak…

"Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Jay. Berapapun pembunuh bayaran aku kerahkan untuk membunuhmu, kau selalu selamat. Pembunuhku yang terlatih dan paling tangguh, kau harus membunuh dirimu sendiri." Tuan Tore melemparkan pedangnya di dekat kaki ayah.

"Jangan kau lakukan, Jay! Aku mohon padamu, jangan kau lakukan. Kau berjanji padaku untuk membawaku pergi, menjalani hidup seperti rakyat biasa bersama anak-anak kita. Aku mohon jangan!"

Aku tidak bisa berteriak untuk mencegah ayah, seorang pengawal menutup mulutku dengan kain. Aku menatap horror ketika ayah mengambil pedang di dekat kakinya.

"Lakukan, aku jamin anakmu Sei Rane akan selamat." Ujar Tuan Tore licik.

"Kau juga harus menjamin keselamatan Nyonya Olivia, Tuan," suara ayah terdengar… tenang.

"Dia istriku, Jay. Untuk apa kau memohon untuk dia? Lagipula aku masih membutuhkan darah bangsawan keluarga Monica yang mengalir ditubuhnya untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan raja yang sekarang."

Ayah menatapku, aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat untuk menandakan penolakanku pada keputusannya. Ayah menolak melihat ke arah Nyonya Olivia ketika wanita itu berteriak untuk mencegah tindakannya.

"Lakukan sekarang, Jay!" Bentak Tuan Tore.

Malam itu di penjara bawah tanah aku kehilangan ayah di depan mataku sendiri. Malam itu seorang Jay Rane yang tangguh dan tak terkalahkan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Mulai malam itu aku dan Nyonya Olivia telah kosong. Separuh jiwa kami telah terenggut paksa.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah kematian ayah, Posha dayang kepercayaan Nyonya Olivia mendatangiku ke barak tentara bayaran. Setelah kematian ayah, aku dikirim ke berbagai medan perang oleh Tuan Tore, dengan tujuan agar aku mati. Tapi tidak, aku selalu kembali, kembali. Ada seseorang yang harus aku lindungi.

Dalam perjalan ke kamar Nyonya, Posha menceritakan perjanjian antara Nyonya Olivia dan Tuan Tore. NYonya selalu membuang makanan untuknya secara diam-diam, tapi dia harus terlihat bahagia di depan semua orang. Malam ini adalah batas perjanjian itu.

Aku begitu membenci pria yang menyebabkan ayah tewas dan nyonya menderita seperti ini. Di depanku Nyonya Olivia terlihat begitu tersiksa akibat rasa sakit dari racun yang dia minum.

"Se…i…" Aku menggenggam tangannya yang mencoba menyentuhku.

"Aku di sini Nyonya…"

"Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menjaga anak-anakku… terutama Hazel. Dia adikmu," kenyataan yang kuterima sebelum kematian nyonya menjawab pertanyaanku kalau ada kemiripan antara ayah dan Putri Hazel.

Lagi-lagi orang yang aku sayangi diambil secara paksa. Nyonya Olivia Monica, seorang wanita yang memanggil namaku bagaikan alunan musik, seorang wanita yang mau kupanggil dengan sebutan mama. Aku begitu menyayanginya.

.

_Dua belas tahun kemudian_

.

"Kau harus mendapatkan dia hidup-hidup. Dia hidup di salah satu hutan Ramira. Bawa dia padaku dalam keadaan hidup dan tak kurang satu apapun." Perintah Raja Anatoria, Scoty Tore membuatku bertanya-tanya. Aneh sekali dia menyuruh pembunuh bayaran sepertiku untuk membawa mangsa hidup-hidup.

"Ini lukisan target yang kau cari," aku menerima gulungan kulit itu dari tangan Scoty. Pelan aku buka gulungan itu…

Astaga! Wajah dilukisan ini benar-benar…

Jika reinkarnasi itu memang ada, gadis di dalam lukisa ini adalah reinkarnasi Nyonya Olivia Monica. Wanita yang aku sayangi.

"Siapa dia, Tuan?" tanyaku dan tetap menatap lukisan di tanganku.

"Dia Biancast Rodith, satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hati Biyon, Raja Ramira. Dapatkan dia untukku, Sei!"

Ya Tuhan, tidak ada lima menit aku merasakan kejutan yang hangat, kini Kau merenggutnya kembali. Akankah aku juga harus kehilangan lagi?

.

.

END

.

.

Errr… init uh sebenarnya nyeritain alasan kenapa sei Rane begitu melindungi Bi'i. Bukan hanya alasan romantisme belaka (Kasian bertepuk sebelah tangan) tapi juga karena Bi'I ibunya Freya ini mirip banget sama Olivia Monica, ibunya Scoty Tore Raja Anatoria dan Putri Hazel. Keturunan terakhir dari bangsawan Monica. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dianggap sejajar sama keluarga kerajaan, jdi yah Tore manfaatin dia. Sebenarnya Tore juga mencintai Olivia, tp dia terlanjur gengsi dan kemakan wanita simpanannya dia.

Oke deh, segitu aja ramblingannya. Tanpa edit. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

**Freyja Lawliet **


End file.
